


Fire and Ice (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two opposing forces meet, the result is often intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice (2008)

Valentine's Day was again upon the students of Domino High, and Seto Kaiba made a sour face, not bothering to mask his displeasure with the whole event. The pep squad had spent the previous evening sticking frilly, lacy, red and pink decorations all over the main hallway, and he'd been 'treated' to a rather deranged looking cupid stuck to his own locker. After ripping it off with a little more force than had truly been necessary, he'd settled himself down to read quietly in his homeroom, silently hoping that the idiocy of his classmates would be confined to the corridor. It wasn't that he despised the holiday per se, he just found the whole concept ridiculous, and didn't really see the point – except from a corporate perspective.

He hadn't had more than five minutes of peace before the door had come flying open, and Yugi and company had entered. He could drown out Tristan's loud guffaws and Téa's twittering laughter, but it was the distinct braying of Joey Wheeler that grated on his last nerve. The blond was talking at top volume, the words somewhat indistinct as he currently had a mouthful of candy. Discreetly, Seto glanced over the top of his book at the other, and he wondered how the fair-haired teen could talk so animatedly and not choke. A moment later, Joey's voice cleared, and the brunet figured he must have swallowed whatever it was he'd been eating.

"Yeah, so, Serenity sent me some treats for Valentine's Day. God, she's such a sweetheart. All my favourite things: gummy cinnamon hot lips, Red Hots, Atomic Fireballs, and my favourite – cinnamon hearts." An expression of pure bliss passed across the blond's face as he popped another couple into his mouth, and then it sobered. "It's too bad you can only get 'em at this time of year." He offered the bag he was carrying to his friends and let them take a few.

"I thought girls liked cinnamon," Tristan said as he punched his friend playfully in the arm.

"Bite me, Tris'," the other groused as he returned the hit – but a bit harder. "Joey Wheeler is hot stuff – sparking temper, fiery passion. I've gotta keep the heat up some way!" he added with a wink.

"I had no idea you were such a raging inferno, Wheeler," Seto quipped dryly from his chair, his book now closed in front of him and deep, sapphire eyes fixed intently on the other teen.

"Yeah, well, it's better than being the Ice Prince like you!" The arched brow he received in response only encouraged the blond and his bravado. "You're all cold and shit - no one wants to be around you!"

"Is that so?" The brunet's tone was frigid, but it felt warm compared to the glacial frost of his gaze. "You think that, do you?"

Joey watched the dark-haired teen get to his feet and draw closer, and though he maintained his posture, deep down he mentally winced – he knew he'd gone too far. "Uh, Kaiba, I –"

"Shut up," the other snapped. He was mere inches from the blond now, and he held up a warning finger to Tristan, silently cautioning him not to meddle. His gaze flicked briefly to the bag of candy the shorter male held in his hands, and then back up to the warm amber. "Give me one of your candies then."

"Wh-what? Uh, sure, Kaib'. Here." He held out the bag for the brunet.

"Uh-uh. Not those."

Joey looked at him in obvious confusion. "These are the only ones I've got, Kaiba. Honest! I – mmph!"

The blond was silenced by a pair of full, supple lips against his own, and taken completely aback, he was unable to do anything for a moment but stand there wide-eyed. His first instinct was to push the brunet away, but as an indescribable warmth began to fill him, he rested his hands against Seto's chest, and found that the only thing he could do was grab desperately to the other's lapels and hang on. Blue eyes fell closed, and his own slid shut soon after. He could smell the spicy scent of the taller teen's cologne, and feel the firm musculature of his body pressed lightly, almost teasingly, against his own. His heart was hammering frantically in his chest, and despite his best efforts, he whimpered needily. The sound morphed into a groan when the brunet's tongue pressed past his lips, and he could taste the icy mint off the other. The sensation was like a burning cold against the gentle bite of the cinnamon, and he found he was instantly addicted to it. Languidly, but insistently, Seto explored every dip and surface, the kiss gradually growing deeper.

The embrace seemed to last forever, but all too soon for Joey's liking, the other teen had pulled away. Much to his embarrassment, it had left him feeling light-headed, a little weak in the knees, and far more aroused than he cared to acknowledge at that moment. "Holy fuck," he managed to breathe, and his candy-stained tongue darted out briefly to lave clumsily along his lower lip. He wondered what the hell had brought that all on, and a moment later, amber eyes widened slightly in realization as he glanced up at the brunet.

Seto gave the fair-haired teen a smug grin as he lazily rolled the small confection deliberately across his tongue, and then he crunched through it to release the full burst of heat. Slowly, the brunet leaned in close, and with a slight puff of faintly cinnamon scented air, he practically purred in his ear, "Mm, I can definitely see the appeal. Happy Valentine's Day, Wheeler." As he returned to his desk, Seto could feel a rather pleasant warmth spread through his body. Joey's kiss had melted some of the ice shielding his heart, and the potential possibilities from that intrigued him. A hint of a smirk settled on his lips. Maybe he wasn't so cold after all.


End file.
